Conventionally, electronic apparatuses handling image information such as digital cameras perform image processing such as control of white balance and tone mapping control on raw data (RAW data) outputted from a CCD/CMOS image sensor and generate optimum images. Such image processing is carried out in a circuit called an “ISP (image signal processor).” The ISP controls image processing based on statistical information or the like of data outputted from a connected image sensor.
Generally, when images of the same object are picked up by two or more image sensors of a stereo camera or the like, an ISP is provided for each image sensor. The respective ISPs perform exposure control on the image sensors and the above-described image processing.
However, when there are differences in brightness of image pickup regions in the respective image sensors, image processing may be performed using different control parameters among the respective ISPs. In such a case, there is a problem that although images of the same object are picked up, large differences are produced in brightness and colors among images after the ISP processing.